gtrofandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori
Background Shiori was born almost blind and was fairly normal. The only color she ever saw was red before she completely lost her vision at the age of 3. Shiori was 4 at that time and her parents, being rangers, did not like the fact that Shiori was blind and was convinced that it would hinder her progress (to become a ranger) in the future. Although they had already started Shiori's training and help her advance to archer, they decided to abandon her in a place near Niflheim seeing that she won't be able to continue their line of successful rangers in the future. Before they left, they told Shiori that they had to leave for an "emergency mission/quest" and she had to take care of herself and her training. She tried to imitate the training her parents gave her but it was futile as she cannot see, so Shiori started to modify the training so it would work for her. As years went by, Shiori started to loose her other 5 senses and relied on eating the roots and bark of trees for survival. It was considered unusual for someone 'living' to live near Nifliheim, and the effects of that were starting to take its toll on the girl. She lost her sense of taste first, then slowly after her sense of smell. Fortunately a year before she looses her sense of touch, a small boy around the age of 5 lead her out of region stopping the process. Shiori then takes care of the small boy as thanks for getting her out and helping her train. While she was still a dancer, Shiori fell in love with a young assassin cross around the age of 21. He later died the day before their planned wedding. After Shiori and the small boy rebirthed, Shiori only retained the senses she had prior and was not able to recover the ones that were lost. On top of that Shiori also lost the memories of her past. Although bits and pieces of the memories sometimes resurface, Shiori doesn't seem to want to recover any of her lost memories fearing they might hurt her again. The small boy who also participated in the rebirth process and continue to stay by her side to help her train. During her job change to Wanderer, the small boy went missing on one of the last few remaining quests and was never heard from again. Luckily Shiori managed to finish the job change quest and has been trying to find the little boy ever since. Personality * super nice * naive * gullible * trusting + unusal things + almost anything that feels warm + learning + dancing + singing + cats - almost anything that feels cold - Spikey/prickley things - the feeling of itch from wool sweaters Trivia * Addresses people she isn't close to with honorifics, like Mr. and Miss * Believes people are generally good so she's usually very trusting * Bumps into things all the time even if you tell her there is a tree in front of her * int=dex>agi>vit>luk>str Category:3rd Class Category:Ranger/Minstrel/Wanderer Category:Wanderer Category:Characters Category:Female